


Kinktober 2020 Day 10: Daddy Kink

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: In the few seconds Geralt had been lost in thought, Jaskier had moved closer, his gaze intent. Geralt found himself unable to look away, mesmerized by the cocky way Jaskier’s hip jutted out, the way the bard’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Jaskier leaned over him, drawing Geralt’s attention to his undone chemise and the patch of dark hair he could see.“...Are you going to punish me, daddy? Take me over your knee for flirting with a married woman?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228





	Kinktober 2020 Day 10: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re saying. Boreal, what happened to days 3-9?  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy, I have no idea what I’m doing.
> 
> Thank you [Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord_zutara/pseuds/firelord_zutara) for beta-ing this mess 😭

“And may I say, madam, your eyes are the loveliest shade of jade…”

Geralt grit his teeth as he listened to Jaskier croon at the woman he was sitting next to, either not seeing the wedding ring on her finger or blatantly ignoring it. The woman flushed, batting her eyelashes with a girlish giggle as she took in the bard’s praise- so it wasn’t just Jaskier who was ignoring her obvious marital status. Geralt could feel a headache developing as he watched, dreading what the morning would bring… unless he stopped it now. Dragged Jaskier away before the husband could catch him.

Mind made up, Geralt downed the last of the mediocre ale in his tankard before standing up. Just the motion drew Jaskier’s attention, though he looked puzzled when Geralt walked over, jaw set in determination. He opened his mouth, but Geralt was faster.

“We are retiring for the night,” He growled, smirking internally as the woman flinched away. Jaskier offered a sunny smile instead.

“Well then, good night Geralt, I’ll see you in the morning!” His tone was bright, if a bit confused as to why Geralt had sought him out to tell him that. Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his bard’s obliviousness. He quickly remedied that by dragging Jaskier to his feet by the scruff of his doublet, ignoring both the surprised yelp and stares he got.

“That includes you, bard,” he said, then inclined his head at the woman, who was watching them with wide eyes. “You should return home to your husband.”

It was gratifying to see her flush red, in either embarrassment or rage, and then Geralt was hauling Jaskier bodily up the stairs to their room. He ignored the sputtered protests, thankful that Jaskier at least had the good sense not to struggle until they were actually in the room, when he batted Geralt’s hand away with a scowl. Geralt easily let him go, turning away to begin divesting himself of his armor.

“That was completely uncalled for, Geralt! I was about to have a lovely evening with her, and you had to come ruin it!” Jaskier began ranting, which was unsurprising. Geralt tuned him out as he continued talking, doubtlessly working himself up over what he perceived as Geralt purposefully interrupting his potential pleasure… which he wasn’t completely wrong about.

“Saved you from a potential angry husband, is what you mean,” Geralt cut in when Jaskier paused to take a breath. He smirked when the bard sputtered indignantly, seemingly searching for his lost train of thought. Watching Jaskier start to work himself up again, Geralt interrupted once more. “Leave it be, bard. She was married.”

“That’s no reason why we couldn’t have had a wonderful night together! Just because you limit yourself to, to, to only paid company doesn’t mean that I should have to as well!”

Geralt rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed to take his boots off. For once, he had actively prevented Jaskier from getting into trouble, and he’s repaid with a lecture. See if he ever does it again.

“And in the morning you’d be begging me to save you from an angry cuckold, and there’s a strong possibility we might both get run out of town. You’re like a child, Jaskier, you can never leave anything be.” Geralt sighed. Jaskier still hadn’t undressed, but that was his business.

When Jaskier didn’t immediately respond, Geralt looked up, concerned. Jaskier was staring at him, a strange gleam in his eye. Once he saw that Geralt was looking at him, he lifted his chin almost defiantly.

“If I’m a child, then does that make you my daddy?” He asked, a peculiar note in his voice. Geralt stilled, his brain suddenly flashing back to Jaskier’s last conquest, the previous town’s blacksmith, and how Geralt had been unable to block out the sounds of their coupling. His enhanced senses had easily picked up Jaskier’s cries of _harder, daddy!_ ...Why was he thinking of that now?

In the few seconds he’d been lost in thought, Jaskier had moved closer, his gaze intent on Geralt. Geralt found himself unable to look away, mesmerized by the cocky way Jaskier’s hip jutted out, the way the bard’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Jaskier leaned over him, drawing Geralt’s attention to his undone chemise and the patch of dark hair he could see.

“...Are you going to punish me, daddy? Take me over your knee for flirting with a married woman?” Jaskier’s voice was low and smooth, though Geralt knew it could be high-pitched and breathy with want. He found himself imagining doing just as Jaskier had suggested, pulling the bard into his lap and teaching him a lesson. He was moderately surprised to find himself growing hard at the idea- a deep breath in told him Jaskier liked the idea as much as Geralt did. “Come on, daddy… don’t you want me to behave?”

Faster than a human could follow, Geralt’s hand shot out to grab his bard by the wrist and tug him into his lap. Jaskier didn’t resist the pull, letting himself be manhandled until his torso was resting on Geralt’s knees. In this position it was obvious how much Jaskier liked his own idea, the bard’s hardness pressing against Geralt’s thigh. Almost greedily Geralt palmed Jaskier’s ass, giving a light squeeze to the firm flesh and smirking at the delighted sigh.

“You’ll tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” he growled, a command instead of a request as he reached to undo the ties holding Jaskier’s breeches up. The bard squirmed in his lap, though it seemed to be more out of a need to just move than a desire to get away.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be good,” Jaskier breathed, his voice eager and wanting. He whimpered in delight when Geralt pulled down his pants and smallclothes, wiggling his arse. The light smack he got on one cheek only seemed to encourage him. “Ooh, daddy, harder!”

Geralt lightly spanked the other cheek, and Jaskier gave a dismayed whimper.

“You’ll take what I give you, pup.” Geralt said, then froze. It had just slipped out, naturally falling from his lips. Jaskier was still for several heartbeats before he arched his back, trying his best to look at Geralt.

“Oh? Am I daddy’s naughty little puppy?” His tone was light, and Geralt could just imagine the smirk on his face. Rather than let Jaskier continue to taunt him, he delivered a harsh slap to one side, using as much of his strength as he dared. The moan he got was possibly one of the best sounds he’d ever heard Jaskier make. “Yes, daddy!”

Geralt hit the same spot again, much softer, watching in fascination as Jaskier rolled his hips, clutching at Geralt’s pant leg. The flesh of his arse was turning a lovely pink, and Geralt was struck by the strong desire to pretty up his entire behind, to make the flesh glow with warmth from his hand. He struck the other cheek without warning, then began alternating.

“Such a bad pup,” he found words spilling unbidden from his lips, and he let them happen, fascinated. “Always getting into trouble when you stick your nose in the wrong place. Making me rescue you every time, I should just keep you tied up in our room like a good bitch. Keep you there for when I need you.” He didn’t know where the words were coming from, but the idea was deeply appealing. Judging from Jaskier’s moan, he thought so too. “Would you like that, pup? Would you like me to keep you tied up to be daddy’s little toy?”

“Oh gods yes, Geralt! Please daddy, fuck me!” Jaskier pulled away to roll onto the floor, presenting himself on his hands and knees, staring back at Geralt with lust in his eyes. Geralt resisted the urge to pounce, forcing himself to lean back onto the bed.

“Be a good pup and open yourself up for daddy.” Geralt growled, trying to sound confident despite the ridiculousness of what he just said. Jaskier stared at him, wide-eyed in shock. Geralt opened his mouth to apologize, but then Jaskier was scrambling over to their bags.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Geralt you have no right to say things that are that sexy!” Jaskier said before crawling back to where he had been before, some bottle of liquid clutched in one hand. He popped the cork, and Geralt could smell the soft scent of chamomile. The bard poured a generous amount onto his hand, then reached back, eagerly sliding one finger into himself. “S-sit back and enjoy the show, daddy.”

And enjoy the show Geralt did. He watched as Jaskier slowly opened himself up, his fingers sinking into his own body, framed by the lovely flushed pink skin of his arse. Geralt could tell when Jaskier’s long fingers finally found his prostate, because his hips jerked back as his cock dripped precome. His bard was a lovely sight, debauched and panting when he finally pulled his hand away.

“I’m ready, daddy, please. Please fuck me,” Jaskier begged, and Geralt was more than happy to sink to his knees behind him, yank down his own pants, slick himself up, and slide in with a single smooth thrust. They both groaned, probably a bit too loudly, but Geralt couldn’t bring himself to care. Leaning back, he took each perfect globe of Jaskier’s ass in hand and spread them, revealing where his hole was stretched around Geralt’s cock. Jaskier whined; “please, daddy, I’ve been so good for you, please fuck me.”

“Hmm. You have been a very good pup for me,” Geralt found himself agreeing as he pulled back before thrusting forward again. “You took your punishment so well, opened yourself up for me just like I asked,” he slowly pulled back again, “you deserve a reward. I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, just like you want, pup.” He snapped his hips forward, drawing a delighted cry from Jaskier’s lips. Geralt took Jaskier’s silence for the acceptance it was, and harshly began to move his hips.

Geralt knew he was too on edge to last long, especially at the pace he was going. He was determined to make Jaskier come before him though, and licked his hand before he reached around to palm the bard’s cock. It only took a few pumps of his fist before Jaskier came with a cry, pulling Geralt over the edge with him. Together they panted through the aftershocks of their respective orgasms. Geralt was the first to move, carefully pulling out. Still, Jaskier gave an oversensitive whimper, only relaxing when Geralt shushed him softly.

It seemed only fair that he take care of his bard, so Geralt gently scooped Jaskier up and brought him to the bed, gently laying him on his side. While Geralt went to get the bucket of water they had been left for wiping down, Jaskier divested himself of his clothes, hissing as his reddened behind brushed the sheets.

“Will you be alright tomorrow?” Geralt asked, even as he gently cleaned the come and sweat off of Jaskier. His bard nodded slowly, making a wounded noise when Geralt stepped away. “Just getting undressed,” he assured him, quickly divesting himself of his own clothes before sliding into bed next to Jaskier, who curled into his side.

“Did I do good, daddy?” he sleepily asked, eyes starting to flutter shut.

“Very good, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee. That sure was I thing I wrote. I hope you enjoyed it! If there’s any tags I missed let me know. And if you enjoyed I am going to beg for a comment, even if it’s just a heart emoji! Literally comments keep me motivated and keep me writing.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
